A variety of dispensing closures for containers for consumer use are currently available. One such closure which combines highly effective operation with desirable aesthetics is a toggle-acting closure in which the actuator is mounted for pivotal movement between a closed non-dispensing position and an open dispensing position.
One difficulty which is sometimes encountered with such closures is premature actuation of such closures during shipping and handling. Thus the closure may inadvertently or accidently be moved to the open dispensing position, resulting in spillage of the contents and damage of the container as a saleable item. Further such a closure may typically be deliberately opened without itself providing evidence of opening having occurred.
It would therefore be of advantage to provide an improved toggle-acting closure in which the possibility of undesirable leakage would be substantially reduced, and in which premature deliberate actuation would be clearly evidenced, all without changing or affecting the operation of the closure and associated container, and without otherwise significantly changing the structure and the ease of initial actuation of the closure.